Lethal
by The Queen of Sneaks
Summary: I'm Sabrina Grimm. Being a fairytale detective isn't easy. Especially when you're constantly harassed by voices in your head, and then find out you're an endangered species, possibly the last of your kind. And then, when you throw in a twisted past and family drama... This is my story. My life. And I am Lethal.
1. An intro of sorts

**AN: Finally got an account here! This is my first story, and flames will be laughed at, while constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Sabrina/Puck: 12**

**Red/ Daphne: 8**

**If anyone wonders, Henry made Veronica and Basil Jr. move back to NY with him. Uncle Jake and Briar are dating (I didn't have the heart to keep her dead) and Bess and Hamstead are in Faerie. The war is still going on, but the Grimm's still have their house. Charming contacts them and tells them if when they need to be at camp.**

**WARNING: This fic might be a bit dark, and since I have the chapter up, I'll tell you that there is Necromancer-like details to what Sabrina is becoming. This is the only time I'll post a warning, and if you flame or flip out, I'll laugh and point you back to this.**

**DISCLAIMER: What do you think, smart one?**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV:<strong>

_*Beep, beep, beep.*_

"Stupid alarm clock." I muttered, turning the offensive object off, reading that it was 4:00 in the morning.

Why the fudge was my alarm set at four, again?

I forced myself into a sitting position, yawning and being the total non-morning person that I am. A few seconds later, my little sister Daphne burst in and started jumping on my bed. I immediatly felt bad for the tired looking Red trailing behind her. Daphne threw me out of my thought process by yelling, "Wake up Sabrina, we're going to the Golden Egg today-" _So that was why_ "-WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKE-"

I rolled my eyes. '_Daphne will be Daphne.'_

_"I'm up!"_

"Oh, okay! I can't wait till we get there! Then I can see Momma and Mustardseed and-" I shooed her out of my room and went to the bathroom so I could take a shower.

Locking the door behind me, I carefully unscrewed the caps to my shampoo and conditioner and searched for anything different. I wouldn't put it past Fairyboy to put one of his odd 'expiriments' in them.

Don't get me wrong, Puck and I are somehow good friends now, but that doesn't mean that the pranking stopped. It did go down, though, which I am grateful for. After I was satisfied I took my shower. Fifteen minutes later, I brushed my teeth, put on a robe, and was ready to get out of the war zone.

You see, even though Puck and I were 12, (Well, technically Puck was 4,012, but you get what I mean), he still had to be _forced_ to take a bath. Mr. Canis got the _wonderful, character-building privilege _of hunting Puck down and dragging him to the shower. At least he still had the strength and senses of the Wolf, even though we got rid of it. For some odd reason, that creeped me out.

Gee, I wonder why. (That was sarcasm for all of you smart aleck-impared people.)

I slowly opened the door silently and looked up and down the hallway. The coast was clear. I crept down the hall, being mindful of all the squeaky floorboards. I was halfway to my door when everything went downhill.

I heard Mr. Canis shout "PUCK! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW AND I WON'T KILL YOU!"

That sounded like a good trade to me, but apparently Puck had a different opinion. Figures. I watched him bolt down the hall, just about killing him myself when he ducked behind me, trying to hide from the inevitable.

"Puck, _what is wrong with you_! Just take a bath already!" I whisper-yelled, trying my hardest not to punch him.

"Never!" he replied defiantly as Mr. Canis finally spotted him and made a run for it. That's when Puck started using me as a human shield, which, believe it or not, didn't improve my mood in the least.

I grit my teeth. "Guys, stop it!" They reluctantly obliged.

I turned toward Puck. "Freakbaby, if you don't take a bath, Titania is gonna' freak out, and if she freaks out, she is going to make you stay in Faerie, and do you know what happens then?" He looked at me with bored curiosity and shook his head.

"Well, if that happens, you will NEVER EAT GRANNY'S FOOD AGAIN! MUA-HA-HA-HA!"

I must add that, though it was out of character for me, I did the evil laugh _very _well.

Titania had it in her head that _I_ could make Puck take a bath once in awhile. Not Granny, or Daphne, or even Mr. Canis. _Me. _If Titania didn't think Puck was healthy, happy, or safe (ha), she would make him move back to Faerie.

Puck looked absolutley mortified as he ran into the bathroom yelling, "The horrors!"

Mr. Canis stared at me wearily. "How… did…you…?" He trailed off, unable to finish the sentance.

I smiled sympathetically. "You just have to know his weaknesses and use them against him."

"That's right!" Daphne said cheerfully from behind me, making me jump. Jeez, that kid could be ninja-like when she wanted to. "You just have to have his mom involved and Granny's food."

I rolled my eyes. _'I taught that kid too well.' _I shook off the suprise and went into my room, changing into a simple blue t-shirt and jeans with my black combat boots.

The last thing I put on was my bracelet, which I'd had almost since birth. It was something my mom gave me, and there was a kick-butt sword charm with an inscription on it- 'ζωή του Θανάτου.' I have no idea what it said or what language it was, but I always wore the bracelet.

As I walked past the bathroom door I heard Daphne screaming. Panicked, I pounded on the door. "Daph, are you okay?" I asked, ready to take the door down.

"There's a giant spider in here! Kill it, kill it!" I sighed and rolled my eyes. Apparently my sister's definition of a giant spider is different than mine. My definition is a spider that is big enough to eat me, while her's is a spider the size of her thumbnail. I can't really blame her though. She's been terrified of insects ever since the one foster-care partent, Mr. Jones. He had an unhealthy obsession and hoarding problem when it came to the huge and nasty bugs.

"Are you ready?" I asked "Cause we'll probably have to leave soon."

She smiled. "I can't wait!" We walked downstairs while she lectured me on bugs and their 'uber-grossness.'

You might be wondering why we were going to the Golden Egg and why I was in a somewhat good mood (well, for me, anyway). Well, Titania wanted to see her son at least once every two months, since Oberon wasn't there to argue with her about it. I was happy because whenever we went, we would stay for a few days, usually a week or so, and I'd get to play while Bess preformed.

I played a large variety of instruments, but the guitar was my favorite. I also did backup singing, something that Bess insisted on. Also something I wasn't exactly overjoyed about. It wasn't that I had a bad voice, the opposite actually. According to Bess, I had a great voice, prefect pitch, and all that jazz. Don't get me wrong, I loved music, but I wasn't exactly fond of standing out.

After refusing breakfast and amusedly watching Puck try to eat without getting himself dirty, we were on the road, heading for Faerie.

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends chapter oneprologue/thingy! This chapter was boring, but remember, it's a prologue/thingy.**

**Me: Review! I'll give you a cookie!**

**Skiff the Magical Platypus (who is mine): Rawr!**


	2. Mental hobo and Esmeralda

**Okay! Thanks for the reviews, constructive criticism, and encouragement! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! Between school, band, the incredible amounts of homework, learning to play guitar, and chorus/Honor choir I am really busy.**

**Does anyone even read these? 'Ya know, besides me? If you do read these AN's, include it in your review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, would I really be here, writing about it? I think not. **

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV:<strong>

The ride to Faerie was pretty uneventful. Well, about as uneventful as it can get when your in a rusty deathtrap known as the 'family car' with an immature fairy, the Ex Big Bad Wolf, a former psychopath, a pouting Granny (who was upset that we wouldn't let her drive), and a little girl who won't stop talking- while making up words, all on our way to an Everafter city in New York.

So, in other words, probably the most normal, boring, uneventful thing to happen to me in weeks.

When we got to our destination, however…

Mustardseed was waiting for us outside the Golden Egg, looking somewhat frazzled. It was understandable, though, as he had been doing a lot of work rebuilding Faerie.

While it had taken a lot of effort, it had definitely paid off. The city was large, grand, and clean.

There were greetings and, oddly enough, I couldn't see Titania anywhere. She was usually there to try to give Puck a giant bear hug. I glanced at Puck and I could tell this didn't go unnoticed by him. I could also see he wasn't bothered in the least by his mother's absence.

After I chatted with Bess for a while, I took a deep breath, grabbed my guitar, and walked in to the loud, crowded building. People were trying to shout over each other, and it was an adventure just getting to the stage. Bess tried to calm the occupants down with little success. After a while I motioned for my family to plug their ears and told Bess to as well. She looked at me curiously, but didn't question it.

Once she'd plugged her ears, I took a deep breath and yelled at the top of my lungs- into the microphone: "BE QUIET!" After everyone took their fingers from their ears (and stopped screaming about 'the voices' in one case), we started playing.

Daphne looked excited, and Red had a similar expression. Granny gave me an encouraging smile and if you looked really close at Mr. Canis' face, you could see that the corners of his mouth were slightly turned up. Puck was immediately caught up in arguing with Peaseblossom.

I sang my short solo absently as I scanned the crowd, smiling at Mother Goose. A few mouths dropped open, but I was used to that by now. Fighting the urge to roll my eyes, I looked for my little sister again.

She had a huge grin on her face and was telling everyone "That's my sister!" I smiled and played the finishing note of the song.

**.~*Time Skip*~.**

"Wow Sabrina, you were great!"

"Beautiful, _Liebling!_"

"I told you she was Pucktastic, no… Sabrinalicious, Red!"

"You didn't suck, Grimm."

"Okay!" I cut in, my face well past scarlet now. "I get the point! Can we all just forget this ever happened and send someone to get me a bottle of water?"

My sister smiled. "No to the first, but yeah, you can get water." I sighed. That was probably the best I was going to get. As Daphne and Red walked over to Mother Goose, Puck started talking.

"Oh yeah, Peaseblossom was looking for you earlier. Something about palms, and something else. She also said something about bringing us to this?" Puck looked confused. "Ugh. My sister is so weird."

I laughed. Peaseblossom was a lot like me and went out of her way to confuse and embarrass Puck. Usually in public. Her 'Big Sister Duties' as she liked to call it.

"Pease and I go to a fortune teller every… visit . She likes to laugh about their eccentric natures. I guess she wants you guys to come to."

"Wondertastical!" Daphne exclaimed, handing me my water. "Can I get my palm read too?"

I nodded. "Wondertastical?"

So, after learning a new word and finding Peaseblossom, we walked to the fortune teller's, leaving Red behind with Mr. Canis, since neither of them wanted to go. I was constantly stared at (which was _very _uncomfortable, and made me jumpy). I nearly took off Puck's head for sneaking up behind me.

Other then the staring, the way there was interesting, to say the least. We met a nice hobo, though. (Story below.)

I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I spun around, ready to fight for my life, only to be smothered in a giant hug. I pulled away immediately. "Who the heck are you and what do you think you're doing?" I sputtered.

"Princess!" The bald headed hobo cried. "I've finally found you!"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You don't remember me? I was sent to protect you!"

"Wha-"

"You must hurry, Princess! You're in grave danger!"

I backed away. "You're telling me. That's pretty much the story of my life. But-"

"I know! That's why I must save you! He approaches quickly. You must run!" Despite the fact that something was clearly wrong with this man, I shivered. There was something vaguely familiar about his words, but I shook my head an dismissed them.

"Look at me and listen closely." I commanded, looking deep into his eyes. "I have something very important to tell you." He was intently hanging on to my every word. I discreetly rummaged through my bag and grabbed the vial of forgetful dust I kept for emergencies. I took it out and blew a pinch of it at him.

"I'm not sure what kind of meds they prescribed to you," I started. "But they aren't working. Go to your doctor and tell him to stuff it, because he obviously doesn't know how to do his job. You never saw us, you were just on your way to the doctor's. Got it?"

He mumbled something incoherently and walked off in a different direction.

Puck broke out into hysterical laughter at the mental scarring this was undoubtedly going to give me. It was a relief when we finally got to our destination.

Puck squinted, trying to read the sign in the window over the sun's glare. **"**Esmeralda's Prophecies." Puck read, "Prophecies, palm, and aura reading."

Daphne smiled eagerly. "Yeah! I want to have my palm read!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the door. She looked confused when she looked around, obviously expecting a dramatic setup.

It was actually the opposite, with the exception of the back room where they actually got started. It looked like any other boring waiting room, with the exception of occasional crystal ball or palm reading chart.

As everyone looked around, Peaseblossom confirmed our appointments and seemed to be arguing with an extremely flustered secretary. I walked over to see what was going on, with Daphne following.

"-and we had appointments set up for five people! How can there only be two!"

"Pease, what's going on?" I asked, tilting my head curiously.

"I set up appointments for us, Puck, Red, and Daph, but somehow the only ones that they have record of are ours!"

"Can't they just schedule them in anyway? This place is usually empty."

"We're closing early. Today's the twelfth." Was the secretary's simple reply.

Pease rolled her eyes. "So? What's so special about that?"

Daphne thought for a while, then grinned. "I got it! Tomorrow's Friday the thirteenth!"

I frowned. "So? As far as I know Emma's not superstitious."

Daphne looked up at me. "Who's Emma?"

"The fortune teller." Pease explained. "Her actual name is Esmeralda. And she isn't superstitious, as far as I know."

"A lot of fairy's are, though. Especially Mom." Puck said, grinning mischievously, "I can't believe my luck! I know a few people that are way past time for a good pranking!" He went on, mumbling incoherently with a cackle every now and then.

I took a step away from him. "As long as it's them and not me. Speaking of Titania, I haven't seen her all day. Where is she?" I asked.

Pease shrugged. "Cleaning. Well, ordering people to clean, anyway. I guess someone's supposed to come by the house tonight."

Okay, just to get this clear, house is an understatement.

With Mustardseed in charge of Faerie, they had made a _lot _of money over the years. After fixing up the town 'till it could _hardly _be called a town anymore, Titania decided that she could no longer live in the 'unacceptable conditions' that they originally called 'home'. So, she built a mansion that was up to her standards.

In other words: _definitely_ not a house. Everyone in my family, (adopted and otherwise), had their own giant, shmancy room there. We'll get back to that later.

"She's acting as if dad himself is coming back from the grave! That person must be really important if they can get _mom_ to be this fidgety."

I put that in my mental filing cabinet of 'things to investigate later' and turned to the secretary. "Are you sure you can't fit in two more people? It's not even noon yet."

She shook her head. "There's no way. I'm sorry, but I can only schedule two appointments today and we're closed tomorrow."

Peaseblossom sighed. "Then change my appointment. Instead put in Daphne Grimm."

Daphne looked at her wide- eyed. " Are you sure?"

Pease ruffled her hair, smiling. "Yeah, kiddo. If I want to get my future that bad, I can always sign up later, where you only come every few months." Daphne smiled.

She turned to me and smirked. "I just want to hear 'Brina's fortune. She always has the interesting ones."

"If by interesting, you mean life-threatening, dangerous, and completely unwanted, then I agree." I grumbled.

The secretary- whose nametag read Kris- smiled, obviously relieved that the problem was solved. She pressed I button marked 'intercom' and spoke. "Esmeralda, you have two clients."

"I'll see them in a bit!" Came Emma's trilling voice.

We waited for what seemed like hours, but couldn't have been more than five minutes. Daphne wouldn't stop bouncing in her seat, and was constantly asking Pease questions.

"What's her fortune reading room like?"

"Similar to Scrooge's"

"What does similar mean?"

"Something that is almost the same as something else."

"Oh. How can she tell your prophecy?"

"She's just has that power somehow."

"What happens?"

"Her eyes just get distant and they change color. Then she tells you your fortune."

"What color do her eyes change to?"

"It depends on your future."

"Oh. What does she do when she tells you your fortune?"

"She holds both your hands and tells you your future."

"Why does she hold your hands?"

"I don't know, maybe physical contact helps her get a clearer image?"

"Oh. What-"

"Okay, who's first?" Emma asked, cutting off Daphne's next question.

"Daphne Grimm." The secretary called.

"Thanks Kris! Sabrina, Peaseblossom! Long time no see. How are you two?"

"Okay," I replied. "I would be much better if it wasn't for creepy hobos." After explaining and introducing the family, she whisked my sister off to her fortune telling room. I followed closely. Even though Emma seemed okay, so did Mirror, and he turned out to be the leader of the Scarlet Hand. I wasn't going to let Daphne suffer because of another mistake on my part.

Which is mostly the reason I almost ripped out my hair with frustration when she decided she didn't want any one in the room with her for her fortune. Even though there was only a thin door between us, the only part I actually heard of Daphne's fortune was the 'family' part.

"_Remember to be strong. Hard times are coming and a life- changing experience will soon take place for a loved one. You are the only one they'll listen to; you need to be there to support them when no one else can. Stay on your toes and keep your eyes open." _

Now, usually, I wouldn't be worried. But, the thing was, Esmeralda was _always_ right. She had yet to even make the smallest error with the most microscopic detail. She was always spot on, part of the reason I didn't fully trust her. Also the reason I respect her. Every time she spoke, you could tell it was the truth. So, obviously I was worried, though I tried my best not to show it.

Soon, it was my turn, and everyone was allowed in the room, something Emma wasn't to thrilled about, but accepted.

"Hands." I gave her my hands and let her focus, trying my best to stay still.

"You have a special aptitude for the fine arts," Daphne rolled her eyes and Pease mouthed _'Duh.'_

"-love to beautify the home. You'll have a long life-" Now that one surprised me! Then again, it could probably be considered long for me to live another month... "- and are capable of filling lofty positions. Tend to have a rough, mistrusting nature, very quick temper-" At this Puck snorted, earning a glare from both Emma and me.

"As I was saying, have a very quick temper, and incredibly strong will power that will accomplish anything you undertake. You're used to solitude and serious studies, and have a good, commanding nature.

"You will have considerable property, which will be taken from you repeatedly." A cold shiver went up my spine, and I silently prayed that she meant the houses the orphanage sent us to. If Emma noticed, she didn't show it.

"You will travel a great deal, and will have few brothers and sisters. Rough times are coming, be ready and strong. Curb your temper and conserve your health." I could feel a migraine rolling in. Time for the prophecy.

Emma closed her eyes, seeming to be asleep. But I knew better. Right as Puck opened his mouth to say something, her eyes snapped open. There were so many different colors in her eyes, some people would say they were an extended rainbow.

That is, if the majority wasn't black and red.

"Someone has mailed a letter

For you.

Opportunity I see in

A day or two.

"I see a happy reunion with a friend you may have forgotten. Be ready to combine past successes with future opportunities. Smile often and wear a sapphire for luck. You'll be needing it."

I glanced down at my bracelet. If you got it in the right light, you could swear there were blue gems in the hilt of the tiny sword.

After Emma went back to 'normal', we thanked her and were practically thrown out by Kris.

My migraine was hitting me full force now, feeling as if someone was smashing a ton of bricks on my head over and over… Not to mention the pain between my shoulder blades.

I groaned. "Granny, you wouldn't happen to have any Asprin, would you? Or extra- strength Advil?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not, _liebling._ Are you alright?"

"Yeah Grimm, you look paler than usual." I smacked Puck. Or tried to, anyway. I ended up having to grab his arm in a pitiful attempt to steady myself when the world started spinning.

"Woah, Sabrina! Are you okay?" A female voice not unlike my own asked. I opened my eyes.

"Yeah Pease, I'm fine."

My friend's eyebrows knit in confusion. "I didn't say anything."

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter.<strong>

**It's FINALLY getting INTERESTING! **

**Review! CC is accepted, flames will be laughed at, looked at like progress, and turned into CC or just plain ignored.**


	3. Well, that's new

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers for their support, criticism, and encouragement! I appreciate reviews, people. A lot. I've had literally HUNDREDS of views and less than twenty REviews. **

'**Ya know, you don't need an account to review. Wish I would have known that before I got an account, but whatever. **

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own so you don't sue.**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

_I smacked Puck. Or tried to, anyway. I ended up having to grab his arm in a pitiful attempt to steady myself when the world started spinning._

_"Woah, Sabrina! Are you okay?" A female voice not unlike my own asked. I opened my eyes._

"_Yeah Pease, I'm fine."_

_My friend's eyebrows knit in confusion. "I didn't say anything."_

**.*~.*~.*~.**

This time, I was confused. "Um, yeah you-"

"_**That wasn't her, stupid. It was me!" **_I jumped a foot in the air, which didn't help the headache much. I whirled around, but the only ones on the once busy street were us.

"Grimm?" It took me a while to realize Puck was the speaker. Shortly after I realized that I had unconsciously formed a self-defense stance. I quickly switched back to walking and mentally winced at the pain it caused me.

"I'm fine. Just thought I heard something. Advil would probably help."

Puck smirked, but I could still see worry in his eyes. "A little jumpy today, are we? Did the hobo scare you that much?"

I groaned. "Come on, really? I just forgot about the stupid hobo!" There was laughter, but the rest of the walk was spent in silence. Well, unless you count the occasional 'Are you alright?' when I had to grab on to Puck and when I jumped because of the comments from my invisible friend.

**.*~.*~.*~.**

By the time we made it to the 'house', I was practically praying for death. The pain I was currently going through made Moth's poison seem like a paper cut. The worst part was that even though I tried to hide it from everyone, they could easily tell something was up.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sabrina," my sister asked worriedly, handing me my suitcase.

"I'm fine," I forced a smile. "I'll be better in the morning. Don't worry."

I turned to Granny. "I'm going to clean up."

With that, I ran as fast as I could up to my room (not that that's currently saying much), and locked the door behind me.

I surveyed the room carefully. Same blue walls, same giant puffy bed (on which I placed my suitcase), same fireplace, same bookshelf filled with all the original fairy- tales I could get my hands on, same desk, dresser, and walk in closet filled with frilly, lacy, dresses (Titania's idea, not mine. That's why I pack clothes before visits.) Same flat screen TV, and same other expensive electronics I never used.

I carefully walked to my bathroom and went to the medicine cabinet. I grabbed an Advil and immediately downed it with a glass of cold water. When I looked at myself in the mirror I winced. I almost looked as bad as I felt.

I was pale, well, pal_er_, and practically drenched with sweat- even though I was freezing. I wouldn't say I was a germaphobe, but I didn't like being sweaty and gross much.

I started up the hot water and began searching for soap that wasn't scented. After a while I gave up and just looked for anything that wasn't _cherry-blossom _scented. I eventually decided on the tamest thing I could find- an odd combination of vanilla and strawberry.

I stripped down and slowly stepped into the streaming water, closing the shower door behind me and allowing myself to relax. I just stood there for a while, letting the droplets of water pound on my back before washing.

When I was done, I wrapped myself up in a fluffy while bath robe with my initials on it and stepped into my room again and stretched, wincing. Sadly, the shower didn't help much where pain was concerned. I rubbed my temples and made my way to my suitcase for new clothes.

Naturally, I was confused and instantly on alert when the suitcase wasn't where I left it. I hesitantly moved closer and my alarm changed to irritation. While my suitcase wasn't there, something _else _was.

A basketball and a bottle of glue.

My eyebrow twitched in irritation and I had to bite back an angry scream. I carefully removed the items and placed them in the garbage can, then sat on the edge of my bed. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to kill the Fairyboy, but I had enough sense not to blindly wander through the castle-like mansion in a robe to looking for him.

I sighed and glanced at the grandfather clock, and did a double-take. It was 5:55 pm, which meant Granny Relda would be up here in five minutes. Granny always came up to get me for supper at six, which meant I had five minutes to change into actual _clothing_ and go down for dinner. The only problem with that: _Fairyboy took my clothes!_

My eyes flickered to the closet. Well… technically I still had clothes… I groaned. I wasn't a fan of dresses.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Granny knocking on the door. "_Liebling, _are you alright? May I come in?"

"I'm fine Granny, but I don't think I can came down." I started when I heard how scratchy my voice sounded. My throat wasn't that dry, was it?

"Why not?" Daphne asked from the other side of the door.

I wracked my brain for an answer that wouldn't end with me being thoroughly embarrassed. "Um… because I… got…" after awhile, I sighed, "'Cause Puck took my clothes, and I'm in a robe."

Daphne let herself in, Red hesitantly following. After carefully inspecting the room, my sister walked over to the closet and opened the doors, revealing the various dresses and ball gowns. "Why don't you wear anything in here?"

I looked at her incredulously. "They're dresses, and most of them have more lace than the ones Ms. Gonzales wore."

"So? Just wear one of the ones without that much lace."

I sighed. "Granny, can I just stay up here for dinner? I have the feeling picking a dress might take awhile."

Granny Relda smiled. "_Liebling_, it's okay. I can let you eat dinner in here and look for an… age-appropriate gown, but after that, I expect you to be clothed and in the library. Titania wishes to tell us something, and it seems to be rather important."

I sighed while Daphne cheered. I had a lot of work ahead of me.

In the blink of an eye, my sister was already halfway into the closet, asking for Red's input and wondering which dress would make Puck drool the most.

I don't think she understood that I didn't want to wear a dress of any kind.

"_**Yeah," **_the voice popped up again, _**"Dresses kinda' suck." **_And for once, the voice and I were in total agreement.

I ended up wearing a simple light blue dress with thin straps and intricate white swirls along the very top and very bottom. The dress was floor-length, dusting the floor and concealing the white flats Daphne made me wear.

I mentally complained while Daphne chattered on about how pretty I was and brushed my hair.

**NPOV: **

Rosetta walked to the room of Sabrina Grimm with a bounce in her step. She rather liked the young girl, and the Grimm rarely let the servant leave with anything short of a positive attitude. The eldest Grimm sister actually tried to help, and it was usually a relief working with her after fighting with Master Puck to clean his room.

She knocked on Miss. Sabrina's door. "Miss Sabrina, may I come in."

"Yeah. Sorry, Rose, but it's a mess in here. Watch where you step."

Rosetta hesitated, then opened the door. She gasped at the sight in front of her. The room was strewn with dresses and everything was cluttered. What surprised her even more though, was that Miss Sabrina was wearing a dress.

"Puck. And Daphne." was the girl's explanation. Rosetta just nodded and got to work.

**.*~.*~.*~.**

**SPOV:**

'_This sucks.' _I thought as I made my way to the library. We were actually done earlier than planned, so the rest of the family was still eating, but I decided to go to the library while everyone ate. Part of it was that I wasn't hungry, part was that I was avoiding Fairyboy.

"_**Careful, Sabrina. Pay attention or you'll trip." **_The voice chimed on.

'_Shut up.'_

"_**Well, that might be kind of hard, considering I'm your Guardian."**_

'_My what now?' _There was no response. Figures that when I actually _wanted _input, I wouldn't get any.

I opened the double-doors to the library and stepped inside, immediately surrounded by thousands of books.

I started wandering in search of the fairytales. I had been here quite a few times, but I still couldn't get the hang of this place. It was just so-

Wait a minute.

I backtracked a few steps and read the genre sign. Their was only one word.

_Restricted_

There was a restricted section of the library? How Harry Potter-ish was that? It obviously didn't do much good, considering I'd accidentally entered.

I chose a random book and took it to my little hideout, an abandoned corner of the library with a few chairs and a small table.

I plopped down on a chair and looked at the book I'd chosen. It was a thick black one- and extremely old from the looks of it. The poor book was practically falling apart.

There was a title scrawled in the front in gold ink- indicating it was written instead of typed. _Greek 'Mythology': The Lesser Known_ it read. Why were there quotes around _Mythology_? There were many things from fairytales to ancient stories that were true, but _Greek mythology? _

I flipped to the first page; there was an author's note of sorts. It read:

_I have been researching for many years. I, myself, am a Faerie. But I've always wondered, are there other beings out there? Sure, there are Goblins, Fairy Godparents, and even Demons! But we've all seen those, all heard of them._

_But I wondered, were there OTHER things? _

_I've made many accounts about my explorations and what I've found. Some things rare, some that just don't want to be found, and some so horrifying that both humanity and Everafters have kept them in the dark, hoping they would go away._

_But this, my dear friends, is something different. This is an account of the creatures that hide in plain sight. Most of them not even hiding! _

_Some of these are horrifying, some simply fascinating! And on the last pages, a civilization not unlike Faerie._

_Not unlike it at all._

He was probably talking about Fae. It was a kingdom that I shouldn't even know the name of. No amount of poking, prodding, or research on my part could uncover _anything _about the other kingdom. It was like it never existed. I'd seen a few references to it in some of the older Grimm journals, but I didn't know what it was.

I eagerly skipped to the last few pages. I found a document of a creature called a Lethal.

_This… these marvelous creatures are a part of the Kingdom Fae, located in both Ireland and Greece. There are two kingdoms within Fae, however they're both the same race. Fae is separated by the good and the evil; known to them as the Light and the Dark. The Light castle lies in Ireland, where the Royals live. The Dark in Greece._

_I stumbled across the Light family by accident, and the Queen- Queen Caoimhe turned out to be one of the most wonderful, generous, and helpful people I've had the pleasure of meeting. She was kind enough to let me get information on their race- the Lethals. I even got to meet her daughter._

_The Lethals are just what the name suggests- lethal. If you're not on their good side… _

_They are a wonderful and terrifying mix of Sirens, (Greek 'Myth'), Grimms (The family- you may know Jacob and Wilhelm), and Necromancers. _

_The Lethals have a terrifying beauty to them, and also like Sirens, they have and extremely beautiful voice- one that no one can resist._

_Not even the dead._

_This race has the ability to heal almost any wound- with a single note!_

_They can summon ghosts and have them enter the bodies of others; force possession, if you will. _

_And, though incredibly rare, some are so powerful they can reanimate by singing._

_Queen Caoimhe's daughter can do this._

_She is eleven years of age. And I don't mean she has the appearance of an eleven year old, I mean she IS eleven._

_She has power that hasn't been seen in thousands of years- and even then by the time the power was achieved, the Lethal would be so old they'd die the second they tried to use it. The Lethals are good; even pure. They can't help their powers, and some use them for only good, like the poor Princess Sabrina Grimm._

I slammed the evil book shut and backed away from it. _Princess Sabrina Grimm._

I felt like someone had poured acid in my veins, forced me to swallow buckets of bleach, hit with a tank, and then ran me through with the Vorpal blade a million times for good measure.

I must have been making a lot of noise, because all of the sudden everyone was in front of me. There were several shouts when I fell to my knees, unable to keep myself up.

_Princess Sabrina Grimm._

There was a loud POP and a whoosh of air, and most of the pain went away. Everyone stared at me open-mouthed.

Everyone was staring at the bird wings that had protruded from my back.

_Princess Sabrina Grimm. _

"Well, that's new," Puck remarked.

* * *

><p><strong>You're SO gonna hate me for this. <strong>

**Review.**


	4. Cruddy Explinations

**AN: Hey, guys! It didn't take me two months to update! I think we're making progress.**

_**Flamingo: Thanks! I have the feeling this chapter will confuse a few people, though. I'm glad you're interested, and have a Merry Christmas!**_

_**Fruitlooppey: Caitlyn, I think you mean 'little' not 'lintel'. :D Thanks, I'll work on that. Right now I'm focusing more on pushing out new chapters than editing them. I did fix the first chapter, though. It hurt to read, so I fixed it for the better. Merry Christmas!**_

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV:<strong>

_There were several shouts when I fell to my knees, unable to keep myself up. _

_Princess Sabrina Grimm._

_There was a loud POP and a whoosh of air, and most of the pain went away. Everyone stared at me open-mouthed. _

_Princess Sabrina Grimm._

_Everyone was staring at the bird wings that had protruded from my back._

_Princess Sabrina Grimm. _

.*~.*~.*~.

"Well, that's new." Puck remarked.

I hope it's thoroughly established that we don't keep him around for his IQ.

"No, it isn't." Titania said, cutting off the retort I was about to make.

"The lady's right, you know," My eyes widened at the sound of the voice. I whirled around to see…

Myself?

No, this person had green eyes, but that was the only difference I could find.

The voice (or my twin) stalked up to Titania, waggling her finger like she was scolding a child. "Titania, you've been a naughty, naughty girl! Do you have any idea haw far back you've set my work? She was supposed to wake up years ago! We'll be lucky if you haven't started the apocalypse! You know how powerful she is! Magic like that can't be kept at bay for long without exploding the world!" Titania paled.

I randomly noticed that I felt better than I ever had. I felt…

Powerful. In control.

Peaseblossom stepped forward, snapping me back to the present. "Mom, what's going on? I've got the weirdest sense of déjà vu."

"Yeah, and while we're on a question spree, why do I have wings, what were you two talking about," I pointed to the voice and Titania, "-what was with the stupid book, how do you know Titania, who and what are you, most important, what am _I_, and- _Daphne stop petting my wings!"_

She pouted. "I'm sorry! They're just so soft! And pretty." She admired the feathers that, at the top were snow white, then about halfway through the wings slowly faded to jet black.

I rolled my eyes and nodded to the voice. "You. Explain."

She sighed. "I like you so much better when you know what's going on. First, the name's ψευδαίσθηση, **(AN: Pronounced of-thal-ma-pa-tee) **which is Greek for 'illusion'. Learn it fast. I go by Maya, and that's what you-" she looked at my family, "-will refer to me as." Puck snorted, and I glared at him.

"Second, so many questions. Lets see… I should probably answer the last question first. You're a Lethal."

There was a chorus of gasps. Puck opened his mouth, but Daphne cut off whatever he was about to say.

"What's a L-le… a thingy?" She asked innocently.

Titania frowned. "A creature that hasn't been spoken of in centuries."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Well, to give a better answer, the Lethals are an almost extinct race that is gifted in both healing and Necromancy with the power of a Siren mixed in." Daphne looked lost.

Maya, seeing the look on Daphne's face, groaned. "What do they teach kids these days?"

"Nothing productive, obviously." I replied, irritated with Maya already. "Daph, a Lethal is a-a race that can control the dead by singing. Necromancy is practically work with ghosts, and-" I choked.

Maya gave me a sympathetic look. "-And the dead," she finished. "I'm going to hope you know what Sirens are, your school at camp has a Greek Mythology class, but Sirens were often associated with birds. There were many theories on what Sirens looked like, but the right one was beautiful women with the wings of a bird, thus her wings."

Daph bit her palm.

"And I'm gonna' let Titania answer the last few questions," Maya said, giving the Faerie queen a 'busted' look.

Titania sighed. "Now, before I tell you, I must have you give your word that you will not act rashly." I silently wondered why she looked at me when she said this.

"_**It's because you're not going to like this." **_Maya said, invading my head once more. _**"And you mustn't loose your temper. Your Magick is returning, and right now it has the ability to start the apocalypse at the slightest provocation. You were extremely powerful back then, and you're a ticking time-bomb now. Let your powers settle first."**_

My eyes widened. _'A ticking time bomb? The APOCALYPSE? And what do you mean by 'back then?'_

"_**You'll find out soon enough."**_

I swallowed and hesitantly gave my word.

Titania composed herself, once more becoming the confident Queen of Faerie. "Then follow me."

So we did. Puck came up next to me and we walked in a somber silence. You'd think we were going to a funeral or something.

Heck, for all I know, we might be.

I experimentally moved my wings. It was surprising how easy it came to me. It was as easy as controlling an arm. I pulled my wings against my back to make them less visible.

Finally, I broke the silence. "Where are we going?"

"The potions room." Titania answered, not looking in my direction or breaking stride once.

'_The potions room? Since when is there a potions room?_'

"_**Since forever. Now shush, we're almost here."**_

True to her word, we came to a stop a few seconds later.

"Now, Sabrina," Titania started, "It is the highest of importance that you do not loose your temper. You will need to take a special potion to revive your memory. It will knock you unconscious, and it is undetermined how long it will take you to wake up. Do you wish to take it?"

I looked her straight in the eye. "I need to know who I am."

She nodded. "Very well." Titania disappeared into the room and was back in seconds. She handed me a small vial, which held a curious green liquid.

I gave Daphne, Granny, Red, and Pease hugs, and nodded to Puck.

Daphne gave me a small smile. "Love you, sis."

I smiled back. "Love you too, Daffy."

I turned to Puck. "If I wake up with marker on my face, I'm gonna kill you, Stinkpot."

He smirked. "We'll see."

I took a deep breath, uncorked the vial, and swallowed the contents, making a face. "Well, that doesn't taste very good."

I blacked out to the sound of laughter.

.*~.*~.*~.

My eyes snapped open. I was in an entirely white room that reminded me of a hospital. "Nice going, Sabrina." I muttered. "Now where the heck am I?"

"Well," Maya said, randomly popping up beside me. "You're here to decide which memory to start with, seeming as you have accumulated quite a few. I'd start with when you were born, otherwise it's like walking in on a movie after it's half over, but it's your choice."

"I guess I'll start at the beginning, but how the heck do I get there?"

Maya pointed to the right. "Just keep walking that direction until you get there."

Was it just me, or was this entire conversation completely weird?

After walking for a while, I blacked out again. And then the visions started.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! <strong>

**All of you are going to hate me for the next chapter. Just a warning.**


	5. Memories

**AN: Gosh, you better be happy with me. This is two updates in one day.** **Just don't expect it to happen again. ;D**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like MB to you?**

* * *

><p><em>"Nice going, Sabrina." I muttered. "Now where the heck am I?"<em>

_"Well," Maya said, "You're here to decide which memory to start with, seeming as you have accumulated quite a few. I'd start with when you were born, otherwise it's like walking in on a movie after it's half over, but it's your choice."_

_"I guess I'll start at the beginning, but how the heck do I get there?"_

_Maya pointed to the right. "Just keep walking that direction until you get there."_

_Was it just me, or was this entire conversation completely weird?_

_After walking for a while, I blacked out. And then the visions started._

_**.*~.*~.*~.**_

**SPOV:**

Two children, a boy and a girl, were in a field. While the girl was dancing and making a crown out of flowers, the boy was slashing the air with a stick. The girl was very pretty, with dark brown hair and eyes a beautiful shade of green. The boy shared the same color of hair as the girl, but he had vibrant, dazzling blue eyes.

"Caoimhe," The boy shouted, "Look! Uncle showed me the right way to use a sword! He taught me as soon as I told him how Father wouldn't!"

The girl, Caoimhe, smiled. "That's wonderful! Be careful, though, or you'll get dirty. Since we're the Royal Family, we're supposed to be clean. But 'Father' told us to refer to him as 'King Acheron.' Don't you remember? He might be angry if you call him 'Father.'"

The boy spat on the ground. "Whatever. We don't call Mother 'Queen Lily,' so why call him 'King Acheron?' When I get old enough to become king, I'll make sure people respect me, but I won't be mean about it like him!" The boy stomped off, angrily blowing his brown hair out of his eyes.

"Brother, please give him a chance." Caoimhe started after him worriedly.

Everything went black for a moment; when it came back, the children had grown. They looked a bit older than me.

The boy stormed out of a castle, obviously furious, with Caoimhe trailing after him.

"Brother, stop," she cried. "It wasn't fa-King Acheron's fault!"

The boy stopped, and you could see him shaking from anger. "It wasn't his fault?" His voice was barely above a whisper. Caoimhe stumbled back, surprised and frightened.

"_Everything _is his fault!" He exploded. "He sent Uncle out, knowing he would die! 'King Acheron' murdered the only person who cared about me!"

Princess Caoimhe gasped. "That's not true! King Acheron never wanted anyone to die and he does love you! I do, Momma does, King Acheron does, the village does! How could you say Uncle was the only one who loved you?"

"You don't understand, Caoimhe! You never could! Wherever you go, everyone _immediately_ loves you! You're the nice, perfect child, always everyone's favorite! You are adored and worshipped, but I am looked at as _scum!"_

Caoimhe had tears streaming down her face. "No! That isn't true! Please don't go, Acheron! You're my brother!"

The boy, Acheron, spat on the ground. "I can't believe I got named after the devil himself. Call me 'Ash,' or don't call me anything at all. I can't stand to be called the same thing as _him_."

Ash ran into the woods, and the guards had to hold Princess Caoimhe back so she wouldn't follow.

It went black again. I watched Princess Caoimhe grow and become Queen, not noticing her brother observe loathingly in the shadows.

Eventually, Ash made a Kingdom of his own in Greece.

Each and every person in Ash's kingdom was as cruel as humanly possible; if there was a speck of kindness in their hearts, they were sent to die. Tortured, in the worst ways possible.

This was the Dark Fae Kingdom.

Queen Caoimhe, on the other hand, was kind, generous, and selfless. She had a daughter, who had her father's golden hair, and her uncle- King Ash's- stunning blue eyes.

Me. Princess Sabrina Grimm.

***.~*.~*.~***

**Young Sabrina's POV:**

Mommy was teaching me to control my powers today.

"Now, baby, try to find a 'blueprint.'" She said.

I was excited. This was the first time Mommy had time to teach me. I remember surprising the maid, Bell, with how powerful I was. She said she was proud.

Bell didn't come to see me anymore, though.

I closed my eyes, looking for the ghosties. I pictured the castle, and it automatically showed up in my mind as a 'blueprint.'

At least, that's what Mommy called it.

The familiar dots showed up on the blueprint. "Okay. What do I do now?" I asked.

Mommy gasped.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried. There was a short pause.

"I'm fine." Mommy said. "You're just a _really_ fast learner."

I smiled at that. I was doing good!

"Do you see the dots?"

I nodded. "Are they supposed to be different colors?"

"Yes, baby. What colors do you see?"

I looked around my blueprint. "Um… There's black, gray, and white. Is that good?"

"Yes. You're doing a great job, sweetheart." I would have smiled, but Mommy didn't sound happy.

She sounded worried.

"The dots are all the ghosts in the castle. Black means the ghost is _really _old, white means they're new, and gray means they're somewhere in between."

I examined the blueprint. "What do the different sizes mean?"

Mommy paused. "W-What do you mean?"

"Well," I started, "There are mostly tiny ones, but there's a few medium ones. There is a _really_ big black dot, though."

"Listen to me, 'Brina. Very carefully. Where is the big black dot now?"

I checked again. "It's right here, at the castle. It's outside right now, but it was in here before. Can't you see it?"

She took a deep breath, and I thought she said something about ashes. "Yeah. Baby, I have to go talk to Daddy for a while, but I'll be back, okay?"

I opened my eyes, and my blueprint vanished. "All right, Mommy. I love you."

"Love you too, baby." She muttered, already out the door.

It wasn't until a few seconds later that I realized she hadn't answered my question about the dot size. Oh, well. I'd just ask her later.

I summoned Maya and we went to play in the garden. I walked to the rosebushes, smelling the pretty flowers. The blue roses were my favorite. "Maya, do you know about the dot size?"

She thought for a second, then looked at me with her green eyes- the only thing different between us. "Well, the bigger the dot, the more powerful they are. If it's a tiny dot, it's not very strong, like humans. If it's medium, it's probably an Everafter, and if it's huge, it's probably a really powerful Witch, Wizard, Fairy, or Lethal."

I nodded. "Thanks."

After a while, a man with brown hair like Mommy walked up beside me. "Do you like roses?" He asked.

I looked at him warily. "They're my favorite. Who are you?"

He gasped dramatically. "What, Caoimhe didn't tell you about me? Uncle Ash?"

I frowned. "Nuh-uh. You look a lot like Mommy, though." It was true. He had the same dark brown hair, light skin, and freckles, but he had blue eyes instead of green, just like me.

"I'm here to visit your mother. I haven't seen her in a long time, and I wanted to surprise her. It's been so long since I've talked to her, I didn't know I had such a beautiful niece! How old are you?"

I smiled, holding up six fingers. "I'm six years old. Mommy says I'm so pretty because I'm a Lethal, and Daddy won't let me go see the humans 'cause he says the boys would like me too much. I'm fine with that, though. Boys have cooties."

Uncle Ash laughed. "That's right. Boys are gross, and don't you forget it."

I frowned. "You can't see Mommy right now, though. She's talking with Daddy."

He raised an eyebrow. "It's so important I can't see her?"

I nodded. "Momma taught me a little about my powers. She wanted to talk to Daddy alone. Mommy says I'm a really fast learner!"

He smiled again, but it didn't look like a nice one. "Can you show me?"

I told him where the ghosts were on my blueprint (he could see them too), and I summoned a ghost, (which really surprised him.) There was something wrong, though. The nice ghost lady seemed really scared when she saw Uncle Ash, and I wondered why. Maybe she was scared of cooties, too.

"You are a very powerful young girl, you know that?" He asked, and I smiled.

"I can show you more." I replied, turning to the rosebushes. I kneeled down to all the dead rose petals and sang. **(AN: I don't own the song, the makers of Tangled do.)**

"_Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine."_

Uncle Ash stared in amazement as the once dead petals flew back to the flowers and the dead roses came back to life.

I smiled. "Pretty neat, huh?"

He shook off the shock. "Extremely so. Sabrina, I have to go back home, but tell your mom I said hello, alright?"

I nodded. "Okay. Bye Uncle Ash!"

"Bye 'Brina."

I played until it started to get dark, then I went back inside. "Mommy!" I called. "Mommy!"

After a while I gave up and listened for voices. When I heard people talking, I followed my ears to the source of the sound and ended up outside the throne room. I started to walk in, but stopped. Mommy and Daddy were still taking.

I hid behind the door and listened to Mommy talk.

"-You don't understand, Patrick, I've seen her playing outside! She can make things come back to life; that's something even the Elders can't do! They're thousands of years old, and she's only six!"

"Calm down, Caoimhe, it'll be alright. As long as the Dark King doesn't find out, we'll be alright. If he finds out, though…"

"It won't be good." Mommy finished. "I don't understand how he came to be so evil. It wasn't Father's fault Uncle died. But Uncle was so close to him…"

Daddy gave Mommy a hug. "It's alright, Caoimhe. It wasn't your fault, and it wasn't your father's, either. But we need to focus on keeping Sabrina away from the Dark King, alright?"

Mommy took a deep breath. "Alright."

They didn't say anything for a while, so I let myself in, putting on a big smile. "Guess what, Mommy?"

She turned to me and smiled. It looked fake, though. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"Uncle Ash stopped by and said hello! He was coming to visit you, but since you and Daddy were talking, he talked to me instead! He says I'm a really fast learner, too!" Mommy stopped smiling.

"That's… great. Baby, I want you to stay away from… Uncle Ash."

I frowned. "But why, Mommy? Uncle Ash is so nice to me!" Mommy looked really scared.

Daddy gave me a hug. "Sabrina, what exactly did you show Uncle Ash?"

I thought back. "I showed him what my blueprint looked like, and I showed him one of the ghosts in the garden. She seemed nice, but I don't think she liked Uncle Ash very much. Then I made the roses alive again!" I smiled my biggest smile. "Uncle Ash was really happy, but then he had to go home. That's all I showed him."

Mommy had really pale skin like me, but now she was white. Daddy's face was red. "Stay away from Uncle Ash. He's a bad man."

_'A bad man? But he was so nice!'_

When I said that, though, Daddy's face got even more red. He said he would tell me why Uncle Ash was bad when I was older.

**.~*. Time Skip .*~.**

"No, Sabrina. Like _this." _Alice demonstrated again.

I sighed while Maya snickered. Why learning the _proper_ way to dance is important I'll never know.

I curtsied again.

"Good! Now, why don't you show me what you know about the waltz already. Begin,"

I mentally rolled my eyes and danced with an imaginary partner until she told me to stop.

"Magnificent! For only nine years of age, you're doing very well!" I put on a fake smile and thanked her.

'_I still don't get why this is important.' _I thought.

"_**I don't know either. There really is no use for it." **_Maya mentally communicated back.

While Alice lectured me on the history of the waltz, I gazed longingly past her at the weapons training. The knights were training young boys the proper way to use a sword while _I_ learned the proper way to do stuff I could already do.

Bryson, one of the most important knights and my Father's best friend, gave me a sympathetic look and mouthed 'later.'

I glanced down at my bracelet. It had a small sword on it with an inscription, only I could read- 'ζωή του Θανάτου.'

Life of Death._ Zoe tou Thanatos._

When spoken, the tiny sword turned into a full-sized one.

Alice stopped her lecture all of the sudden, realizing I wasn't paying attention. She sighed.

"Go ahead; show the boys how it's done."

I smiled. "Thanks, Alice!"

I, being the Queen of the Sneaks, snuck into the crowd of boys unnoticed. By the time Bryce noticed me, I had already been there for most of the lesson. When we went into the weapons area to train, we had to spar with each other.

At first, the boys tried to go easy on me, but they soon realized that would get them 'killed.' I eventually ended up beating every single one of them, and in a dress, too. Bryson said I was a sword protégée, but I learned from the best. I turned to Bryson.

"Thanks for the pointers, but I have to clean up for dinner. Bye!"

He smiled. "Bye, Princess Sabrina."

Maya smirked. "Race you to the castle!" I launched myself into the air, flying as fast as I could.

**.~*. Time Skip .*~.**

I was horrified. "So Uncle Ash is the Dark King?"

Mother nodded sadly. "Back when you were six, you showed him your powers. All of them."

"Including reanimation." Father added.

I stiffened. "Don't try to sugarcoat it, Dad. It's bringing things back to life. I'm a freak and I know it." I'd learned that power like I had wasn't normal.

Alice stepped forward. "Princess, don't-" I cut her off.

"Go on, Mother."

Her lip trembled. "Baby, you have power that Acheron wants. He wants to take over the world, and he wants to use you to do it. That's why I've been pushing your training so hard. You need to have control."

It was true. She'd been pushing me as hard as possible, but it had paid off. It used to be that if I has a single bad dream, I'd raise the dead in my sleep. Lucky for everyone, we took care of that pretty quickly.

"Why are you telling me this now?" I asked.

I was shocked when a tear fell down Mother's face. She _never_ cried. "He has declared war. The Light Kingdom is in danger."

My cold attitude crumbled. "What?"

Alice stepped forward. "It's true. And if Acheron gets a hold of you, the world itself is in danger."

I saw where this was going. "I don't… I- I can't… Maybe this is a prank! Ash must have forgotten by now! It's been four years, I'm ten now. Why would he wait this long?"

"He was waiting for your powers to… mature. Baby, I-" Mother burst into tears. I ran to her, giving her a hug.

"Mom! Mom, are you alright?" She just held me, weeping. "Father, what's going on?" I asked fearfully.

"Sabrina… the only way to keep you safe is to… to send you away." I stood there, shocked.

"What?" I whispered.

Now Father was crying, too. "I'm sorry, 'Brina. If there was any other way-" I nodded, holding back tears. My throat closed up the way it does when I'm about to burst into tears.

I pulled away from Mom to hug Father. "When do I leave? Where will I go?"

"We have friends in England- the Faerie Kingdom-that have agreed to take you in. You'll be safe there." He said.

I frowned, pulling myself out of his embrace. "But you didn't answer my other question. When do I leave?"

There was a loud explosion, and the castle shuddered. "Now." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

I vaguely noticed people dragging me to a portal as I screamed hatred for everyone- Uncle Ash and his people for starting this, Alice and Bryson for dragging me from my family, the Faerie Kingdom for taking me instead of leaving me to my own devices, Maya for trying to calm me down, but mostly, I screamed hatred for my parents for sending me away.

"I hate you!" I shouted.

And that was the last thing I said before I was thrown into the portal with a suitcase tossed in after me.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the proper way to make all the readers hate you! I warned you in the last chapter, though. *Snicker* It gets worse though. I'll be surprised if there isn't an angry mob by my door after chapter 7...<strong>

**I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Review.**


	6. The Unholy Stench

**AN: Wazzup? Yeah, I know, I suck at updating. But I had a fnicking MASSIVE case of Writers Block for some reason…**

**And only one person reviewed last chapter, so I have no replies to make! Thanks to FaroreGrimm for reviewing. Wow this AN seems so short now…**

**Disclaimer: :P**

* * *

><p><em>"When do I leave? Where will I go?"<em>

_"We have friends in England- the Faerie Kingdom-that have agreed to take you in. You'll be safe there." he said._

_I frowned, pulling myself out of his embrace. "But you didn't answer my other question. When do I leave?"_

_There was a loud explosion, and the castle shuddered. "Now." he said, his voice barely above a whisper._

_I vaguely noticed people dragging me to a portal as I screamed hatred for everyone- Uncle Ash and his people for starting this, Alice and Bryson for dragging me from my family, the Faerie Kingdom for taking me instead of leaving me to my own devices, Maya for trying to calm me down, but mostly, I screamed hatred for my parents for sending me away._

_"I hate you!" I shouted._

_And that was the last thing I said before I was thrown into the portal with a suitcase tossed in after me._

_**.~*.~*~.**_

**.~* Still in the Past: NPOV*~.**

"But Oberon, the girl should've been here _days_ ago!"

"Enough, Titania! As I see it, we have enough children running around already!"

The pair bickered on while three children silently watched.

"See? I told you they were gonna' ship another _girl _here!"

"Shut up, Puck! It's about time I got another female besides Titania to talk to!"

"Be quiet you two! If they hear us, we'll be in huge trouble!"

The two children stopped bickering.

"Mustardseed might be right."

"There's no way they could hear us over their own fighting."

"Puck, do you want to take that chance? Oberon's already got it out for you."

Mustardseed sighed. "Lets go outside. It doesn't look like we're going to get any more information," he whispered, watching the argument his parents had gotten into.

"Yeah, then we can go over the information we have already."

Puck groaned. He'd much rather be working on his newest invention- the stink bomb- but if there was a new girl, there was another person to prank. Therefore, the more information he had about his newest vicitm, the better.

After deciding the courtyard wasn't safe enough, the trio flew to the woods.

"Okay," Peaseblossom started, landing in the clearing. "Mustardseed, what have you found?"

"I've found out that the girl was supposed to arrive three days ago, by portal, and that she's around ten years old."

Peaseblossom nodded. "I've heard that the girl is the daughter of one of Mom's friends. Dad doesn't seem to happy about it."

Puck belched, bored out of his mind. "I learned that the girl was sent here to be protected from something, I don't know what. From what I've heard, she's royalty."

Peaseblossom paled. "Oh my gosh."

Mustardseed leaned forward. "What?"

"I think she's from the Fae Kingdom."

Puck grinned, suddenly intrigued. "Really? The ghost people?"

Suddenly, there was a new voice. "In a nutshell, yes. We tend to prefer the term 'Lethals' to 'Ghost People,' though."

A girl stepped out of the trees. At first glance, she looked like any other princess, pretty, a dress that brought out the eyes, a sparkling tiara. But at second glance, you noticed different things. There was quite a bit of dirt on her, small suspicious red speckles could be seen, spattering her lovely dress, there was an undeniable charismatic aura around her…

Oh , and there was also the fact that she had a sword pointed at them.

**SPOV:**

I stepped out of the shadows, sword ready. If these people knew about me, there was a good chance they were working for Acheron. I'd already run into some of his minions in these woods, and by now I was tired of running them through.

I glared at the trio. "Who are you, and who do you work for?"

The girl nervously stepped up. "Whoa, careful with that thing. We don't work for anyone. I'm Peaseblossom, that's my brother Mustardseed," she pointed to the boy on her right, "-And that's my brother Puck," she pointed to the boy on her left.

Maya, popping out of my head and scaring the fudge out of Peaseblossom, gave me a warning glance. "Cool it, Sabrina. These people are the Faerie royalty."

"The ones father talked about?" I asked, not taking my eyes off them.

"Yes. Don't worry, they don't even know who Acheron is." I studied them warily, but eventually calmed down.

"_Zoe tou Thanatos." _I muttered, making my sword shrink down to the charm size.

"She must be the new girl," the boy, Puck said.

I rolled my eyes. "The name's Sabrina Grimm. I swear, if you call me 'princess,' I'll kill you without hesitation. I know how to use that sword."

Peaseblossom nodded understandingly. "We all want to run him through with a sword sometimes. We should probably get you to Mom before she has a panic attack."

I followed them to the castle, stopping as we went by the garden.

Blue roses. Tears sprung into my eyes.

Mustardseed stared at me questioningly. "Are you coming?"

I shook away the memories and the regret. "Yeah."

We kept walking, stopping at the large doors that hinted it was a throne room.

"You should probably go in alone." Mustardseed said. I nodded, knocking in the doors. Eventually I was granted permission to go in.

I walked in and bowed at the two people that had taken me in. "Queen Titania. King Oberon."

I was extremely surprised as Titania embraced me.

"I'm so sorry, Sabrina. I'm glad we've had the chance to meet, I just wish it were under better circumstances."

I held back tears. "My parents sent their regards."

They understood perfectly well why I used past-tense. I could see sympathy in Titania's eyes, but only coldness in Oberon's.

I took a shaky breath.. "Are you both fully informed of my situation regarding why I'm here?" They glanced at each other.

"We're shy a few details-" Oberon snorted, and Titania glared at him. "-But you can tell us more in the morning." She finished.

I bowed. "Very well. May I be dismissed?"

I was shown to my room, boxed in by four guards like a criminal. I washed, ate dinner with the royal family in awkward silence, and went to my room-like prison, escorted once again by guards.

I paced my prison for a while, taking note of all the squeaky doors and floorboards and putting my few possessions in their new places. I eventually put on a white nightgown, brushed through my wavy blond hair, and tried to fall asleep.

But I couldn't. I was too close to the woods and who knows how many corpses. I hadn't accidentally raised the dead in a long time, but all it took was one nightmare…

Long after the sun had gone down, I gave up. I'd have to scout the woods tomorrow. Instead, I scouted the castle, taking note of all the hallways and where they led, and what rooms were used for. I eventually made it back to my room, exhausted. I almost immediately fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

.~*.~*~.

Anyone who's been roused by a stench so foul you can't breathe, knows exactly what I'm talking about when I say: Worst way to wake up ever.

I burst out of my room, coughing and gasping for clean air, and thoroughly freaking out the two guards stationed at the door. They started after me, but they were immediately preoccupied in trying not to vomit. The two looked as sick as I felt.

Peaseblossom burst out of her room, "What's wrong?" The terrible smell reached her nose. "Oh god, this must be what Puck's been working on. Come on." She led me to a safe place where there was no discernible trace of what I'd dubbed, 'The Unholy Stench.'

"W-What was that?" Nausea was definitely an understatement to what I was feeling.

The girl looked at me sympathetically. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. He doesn't usually torture guests this early in their visits. That was-" _creek_

I whirled around. _"Zoe tou Thanatos!" _My sword was less that an inch from the source of the sound.

Puck stared at the blade, which was pointed at his throat. "Nice sword."

"Oh," I relaxed. "It's just you."

His face turned a deep red. _"Just _me? I'll have you know that you're in the presence of the Trickster King himself! I'm the Leader of Layabouts, the Nobleman of Knuckleheads, the Master of Morons-"

"Moron is right," Peaseblossom muttered. Sadly, he kept on going.

My eyebrows knit together. "Does he usually go on this long? For the 'Master of Morons,' he knows quite a few adjectives. Does he have a stop button?"

Peaseblossom laughed. "Unfortunately, no. Believe it or not, he's not even halfway through yet."

"Have you tried whacking him?"

"Yeah. After a while he became immune."

I frowned. "That's to bad. Can I whack him anyway?"

She smiled. "I think you and I will get along just fine."

I grinned back.

**.~*.~*~.**

The nightmare-worthy smell had dissolved by the time I got back to my room, and for the first time since I'd arrived, I was in a good mood. I washed, changed, and got to explore for a few more minutes before I was escorted again to the dining area for breakfast. There was pleasant chatter for a bit, then I was informed that breakfast wasn't actually this early, but this was a family meeting of sorts.

"So, Sabrina, enlighten us. Why are you here."

It really is amazing how long it takes to get in a good mood, and how it can be completely obliterated with just four words.

As Titania scolded Oberon for his discourteous and tactless approach, I fiddled with the bracelet on my wrist, wishing I could disappear. I knew a simple 'they sent me here to protect me' wouldn't work. Not this time.

I cleared my throat, getting their attention. " I assume you know what Lethals are, and how they work? Well, I'm… especially powerful." I took a deep breath and began my not-so-interesting life story.

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>


	7. The Eternal Flames

**AN: Okay, you people are great. Within the first day or two of having The Unholy Stench up, I had not one, or two, but TEN reviews. **

**Crappy rhyme not intended.**

**But that's the most reviews I've ever gotten for a chapter, especially in such a short time. So you're awesome.**

**h2olover: Thanks! I didn't realize the 'who are you' thing until you pointed it out. I'm glad you like it!**

**ANannyMouse: It's okay, and thanks for the review! It **_**was**_** marvelously **

**awesometastic… As far as I know, she hasn't, and thanks (again). I'll take that as a compliment :D I went back and fixed that, and a few other things. I think this is going to be the last chapter in the past. **

**( ): This will be the last chapter of the past, but I'm thinking of making a series of one-shots that takes place in the past. I'm not sure I'm going to do that yet…**

**Brooke: Thanks for the idea! I think I might use that in the one-shots, though…**

**Kathie Sokolsky: It's alright, reviews are reviews whether someone has an account or not! But, even though this is modern language, this is a long time before the Neuer Anfang took the Everafters to Fairyport/Ferryport Landing, so WAY before 1805. Yes, I used the Guide for that. So WAY before Relda was born. Don't worry, soon I'm going to clear ALL of this mess up. I made up Lethals, they are entirely from my imagination (so if someone steals them, I will be mucho-livid-o). Thanks, and don't be sorry! I love long reviews!**

**Mai: I plan on it :D This story is just starting, and I promise I won't stop the story. There will be no discontinuing from me! Though, obviously it takes me forever to update. **

**PenguinLoverGurl: I updated! I know, miracle, right? Anyways, both your wishes are (eventually) fulfilled!**

**Wow… I think this AN makes up for the last one…**

**Disclaimer: Look closely. I. Do NOT. Own. The Sisters Grimm. **

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV:<strong>

_There was pleasant chatter for a bit, then I was informed that breakfast wasn't actually this early, but this was a family meeting of sorts._

"_So, Sabrina, enlighten us. Why are you here." _

_As Titania scolded Oberon for his discourteous and tactless approach, I fiddled with the bracelet on my wrist, wishing I could disappear._

_I cleared my throat, getting their attention. " I assume you know what Lethals are, and how they work? Well, I'm… especially powerful." I took a deep breath and began my not-so-interesting life story._

_**.*~.*~.*~.**_

I was locked in my 'room' again. Or should I say 'still?'

It had been a few weeks since I'd 'enlightened' Oberon on my 'situation,' and I was now on lockdown until further notice.

It was night. I couldn't sleep. I wanted to _leave- _to get outside my room for just _five minutes. _Sure, sometimes Peaseblossom or Puck would find a way past the guards and visit me, but it just… I got along fine with both of them (Puck when he wasn't pranking me), but I needed to get out.

There were guards posted at every exit to my 'room' except the window. I escaped through it sometimes, but only once every few days. They almost found me a few times, and they were suspicious. I opened the window, deciding it had been long enough, and carefully jumped out of it.

I let my wings spread out, stiff from the misuse. After a while, I dropped down into the garden by the blue roses. I sat on the make-shift bench I'd made and hummed softly, watching the petals float back to their original places. I observed the graying petals turn back to their vibrant shades of blue.

Someone sat next to me. "Cool."

I shrugged. "Not really. Simple."

Maya snorted, popping out of my head and startling Puck to the point I thought he was about to have an accident. "Simple for _you_ maybe, but advanced for most." I sent her a death glare.

Puck turned his gaze to me. "I keep forgetting to ask you, what's with the recurring twin?"

I looked at Maya. "Oh, she's my Guardian. Guardians for Lethals are like voices in your head, but they can manifest in an actual solid form. Puck, this is Maya, Maya, this is Puck."

Maya gave me a look. "I know who he is."

Puck looked confused. "Huh?"

I sighed. "Do you want the long lecture or the short summary?"

"Summary would be great."

"All Lethals have Guardians, which are with us from birth. Since they technically exist inside our heads, they can read our thought processes and- when in our heads- see what we see. The sole purpose of a Guardian is to protect us. They can take physical form to protect us, but so far the only experience I've had is that they can irritate the heck out of you." I dodged the fist Maya threw at me. "Hey!"

She stuck her tongue out at me, and I returned the favor.

**NPOV:**

Puck watched as the girls each twirled around so their backs were facing each other. At the same moment, they turned their heads around and gave each other a nightmare-worthy death glare.

They suddenly burst out laughing, embracing each other.

"Aw, I can't stay mad at you."

"I can think of multiple responses to that, but since none of them are good, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Gee, I love you too."

Girls were so weird.

.~*~.~*~.

**NPOV:**

Sabrina and Peaseblossom chattered on about everything from dresses- "How annoying!" to swords- "I wish I had one!" And Puck wondered- not for the first time that day- why he'd been dragged into this.

Instead of paying attention or contributing to the current topic (which was books- gross) he randomly noticed that the new girl (or Grimm, as he'd dubbed her) wasn't making a sound as she walked.

How on earth had she figured out all the squeaky floorboards already?

The Queen of the Sneaks. Right.

Grimm stopped abruptly, making Puck run into her.

"You wanted a lesson on sneaking? Well pay attention." And that was the only part of the conversation Puck listened to.

**.~*~.~*~.**

**NPOV:**

Sabrina carefully crept down the hallway, using the darkness of night to her advantage.

She felt bad for not inviting Pease along, it wasn't like she couldn't do it. After being trained in sneaking and swordplay for a few months, Pease was getting really good, but… this was something that the Queen of the Sneaks needed to do on her own,

There was a meeting tonight about the Light Kingdom.

Over the months Sabrina had been there, she hadn't heard a single thing about her parents or home. She was bound and determined to learn something- anything about her home.

It was far too easy to sneak past the guards. Once inside, she just stuck to the shadows and went unnoticed. She strained to hear anything.

"- will we tell her? It isn't looking… Oberon. Caoimhe… wouldn't unless… dire…"

Her eyebrows knit together. _What? _She needed to get closer…

Oberon's voice rang out loud enough she didn't have to.

"Titania, we promised them not to do anything, even if they _are_ losing! We took in their daughter, we need to do nothing else!"

"Oberon, they're _dying!"_

The comment rang through her head as she raced past the guards, through the doors, and out of the castle, heading toward the portal.

.~*~.~*~.

**SPOV:**

No.

No no no no no.

_There was no way…_

_They promised…_

_It couldn't be…_

All these incomplete thoughts ran through my head as I looked at the ruins that I used to call 'home.'

_This is my…_

_I started…_

_If it wasn't for me…_

A terrifying laugh startled me out of my thoughts. "Well, well, well. You're here just in time for the show." I turned around just in time to see the brick in front of my face. There was a loud, sharp _crack_ and the world turned black.

I woke up groggy with my head pounding. I tried to get up, then realized I was chained to a giant stake on a platform that was easily three times as tall off the ground as I was.

I assessed my wounds. A large bump on my head that would probably go away in a few days, and a few minor cuts and bruises. My eyes were then drawn to my forearm, where an odd tattoo appeared- a blue rose engulfed in black flames. The stem of the flower snaked all the way around my wrist like a bracelet with the rose growing up the inside of my arm- concealing all but the stem that wrapped around my wrist when I let my arm drop to my side. The flower was about halfway up my forearm.

I then turned my attention to my surroundings, forgetting the odd tattoo until I had further information. One look at the scene in front of me, and something inside me cracked. My blood went cold, my voice wouldn't work, and neither would my body.

Acheron smiled gleefully, as if Dad's dead body wasn't limp at his feet. As if the bloody sword in his hand didn't exist.

He let out a friendly, carefree laugh. "Well, well, well. 'Brina, you're fashionably late, but I'm glad you came! You're looking lovely as ever, though I must say that expression doesn't suit you much."

" 'Brina, baby, run!" I twisted toward the sound of Mother's voice.

"Mom…" My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Baby, get away! Run! Don't let Ash-" _smack!_

My eyes widened, then narrowed. I trembled with rage. "Don't you dare touch her." My voice came out as a feral growl.

Another laugh. "Oh, I think she's getting mad. Well, that's alright. The show's almost over anyways."

Mom smiled weakly at me, and she sent an odd blue light into the air. Acheron's sword swished toward her as her lips moved, then it was over. Her last words rang through my head.

'_I love you.'_

**NPOV:**

Acheron smiled as his niece's eyes slowly turned blood red- the blue rose marking on her arm following the example. The black thorned stem grew longer- boosting the newly red rose up. It snaked around her body, stopping as the rose was just beneath her right eye. The curse seemed to be working. But then, something unexpected happened. Something unwanted and dangerous.

The black flames burst out around her, growing to eight feet tall effortlessly. The chains that restrained her melted in seconds.

Sabrina jumped to the ground off the platform, hair shielding her so Acheron couldn't see her expression. She then looked up, an insane, sadistic grin on her face. Everywhere she stepped, a footprint of the black Eternal Fire lay. She turned her gaze to him.

"You look sad," Sabrina remarked. "I think you need a hug." Acheron watched as she moved toward him, arms open with the first of a re-animated army walking out of the woods. The experiment was a success- even better than he'd hoped.

But then a large blue light appeared, and a fairy popped out. He noticed the crown on her head and cursed. She took hold of Sabrina and they both disappeared.

**.~* SPOV- Back to the Present *~.**

I awoke with a start. I did a backwards flip off the table I was on, doing a twist in mid-air and ending up facing Titania, the only person besides me in the hospital-like room. I pointed my sword at her. My eyesight turned red, and the odd mark started snaking up my arm. "What did you do? What did you do to me?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and froze, an electric shock going through my body. My vision slowly returned to normal, and I watched the odd tattoo-like marking inch back to where it was before on my wrist.

"You must learn to control your temper!"

I shrugged Maya's hand off. "What was that? This mark and the blue lights and the- all the red and-" I choked as the rest of the memories hit me. "Mom and Dad… are they…?"

"Yes, dear. I'm sorry, we just-" I nodded, cutting her off.

"How?" was all I could manage without bursting into tears.

Titania took a deep breath. "I think you should sit down for a while, dear." Maya pulled up a chair, and I sat down, quietly thanking her.

"Well, Oberon and I fought for quite a while before we got word of your escape. I wanted to go after you, but Oberon was dead set on getting you himself. And we continued to fight until the message showed up."

"What message?"

"You may have seen it as a blue light. Caoimhe and I had an agreement that we wouldn't send anything for as long as circumstances allowed. What Caoimhe sent was both a letter and a distress signal.."

"Distress signal sent a bit late, wasn't it?" I asked bitterly.

She looked at me sympathetically. "Your mother knew she wouldn't come out of the war alive, the signal was for you."

"Sent for me? But I wasn't the one dying!"

"Sabrina, Acheron cursed you while you were unconscious. The curse was taking effect and if I hadn't stopped you… terrible things would have happened."

"Explanation, please."

"He gave you a curse known as the 'Eternal Flames,' which happens to be both forbidden and forgotten."

"What do you mean, 'forgotten?'" I exclaimed. "Is there a way to get rid of it? What is the Eternal Flames? Why is it called that? What are the symptoms, prognosis, treatment? Why is it forbidden? Don't 'eternal flames' have something to do with different religions?"

"Slow down, Sabrina." Titania looked rushed. "The curse has nothing to do with religion, and was banished several thousand years ago, before I was birthed; though I have no idea as to why. Based on what happened to you, I believe the curse makes it so that once it's carrier becomes subject to great anger, a malevolent entity will take over the carrier's body. People don't tend to be fond of that sort of thing, so I suppose that's why it's forbidden. I'm sorry that I don't know more, but there is a person you can talk to. She almost certainly knows quite a bit on your curse."

It was clear that she was avoiding my eyes. "Who?" I asked hesitantly.

"Baba Yaga."

I almost groaned at the idea of trying to pry information from the witch that had turned me into a frog and threatened my family numerous times. "Is there anyone else?" I asked almost desperately.

"No one that I know of. If you really want to know about the Eternal Flames, you'll have to go to her. On another note, your family is waiting, and growing rather impatient." This time I couldn't hold back the groan.

"Do I have to?"

Titania smiled amusedly. "I'm afraid so."

I let her lead me to the library, dreading every step. The second I stepped through the door, I was caught in a flying tackle hug. "Jeez, Daph. Love you too." Apparently I was missed, because Granny and Red joined in.

"You were asleep for, like, forever!"

"Aw, calm down Marshmallow. It was only a few days."

She ignored him. "And we didn't know what was happening, and we couldn't see you, and-" I clasped my hand over her mouth.

"It's alright Daph. I'm here now, so there's nothing to worry about." I hugged her again.

Titania cleared her throat. "Sabrina, do you plan on telling them about your past? I know it's a little soon, but I believe they deserve to know."

I winced, but nodded. "I guess you're right. But can you help me… fill in the blanks?"

"Of course," Titania smiled sadly.

And, once again, I began to tell my life story. Am I the only one sensing a pattern here?

Titania made sure I didn't leave anything out, though she _did _allow me to leave out the details.

There was a bunch of crying, quite a few hugs, and a lot of murderous glares. Apparently after Titania found me and brought me back to the castle, she erased everyone's memories of me so they wouldn't go looking, something that made even the usually placid Mustardseed angry. They got their memories back when Titania told them about it- something I found odd.

Titania eventually met my mother, and, after a long, stalker-like examination, they found out that she was the reincarnation of Caoimhe. So, in a bizarre, _incredibly _confusing way, she _was_ my biological mother. She didn't seem to have any powers but the siren bit- minus the wings and singing. 'Siren' just about summed up my beautiful, charismatic mother. She might not have all the powers of a Lethal, but she could be pretty dang lethal herself when she wanted to be.

Titania told her everything, and asked mom a very important question- would she take care of me? Mom obviously said yes, and Titania had some fairy who was dead now do a crazy spell thing that made me a baby again, as well as concealed my powers and curse. Dad didn't know anything- which would seriously stink when he found out.

I showed everyone the mark on my arm, and Titania explained what little she knew. We were now planning a visit to Baba Yaga later, and were leaving soon.

I was sent to go pack with an escort, of course- for my protection this time. Puck gave me my clothing back, so I went to change- I'd forgotten how much I love pants, and putting on my combat boots again was like heaven. Titania gave me my crown back, and I stuffed it in my suitcase with all the other things I'd brought.

There were hugs, more crying, apologies, and goodbyes.

Then we were on our way back to Ferryport Landing.

* * *

><p><strong>I warned all of you that you were going to hate me for this chapter. On another note, OHMYGOSHI'MTIRED! <strong>

**Sleep deprivation… Ugh.**

**I have not the patience, nor the energy. I command you to review.**


	8. A Cannibalistic Witch Takes My Blood

**AN: Okay, first off, I want to say I'm sorry for pulling a disappearing act. But my aunt and her kids are leaving to move about half-way across the country, and I've been dealing with a lot of pressure, a fudge ton of Writer's Block, and… Well, that's a long, sad, personal story. Lets just call it 'Frigging Severe Family Problems.' But I made this chapter extra long for you guys. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait.**

**Caitlyn Keseberg: Word still doesn't know what to do with your last name. *Sigh.* Kate, I sincerely hope that this fixes this mess up. This has been confusing me too, and- you're not gonna' believe this- it's making me lose my mind a bit. Woo-hoo scientific worldly thingies! Grammar kinda' sucks… so many rules…**

**PenguinLoverGurl: I know, right? :D Ugh, I updated (I know, miracle, right?) Hm… I couldn't decide either. I did eenie meenie mini moe (how do you spell that?) and the winner was PenguinLoverGurl. I'm glad that you're getting an account, and I give you an early welcome to the FanFiction world!**

**Kathie: Yeah, I'd be tired too. Three in the morning? Yeesh… I reply to the anonymous reviews, and PM the people with accounts. It just makes things easier, ya' know? (I split this into paragraphs so it wasn't just a giant word wall, so keep reading)**

**Yeah, I like to have a solid plan/thorough understanding of what I'm doing. Even though the Eternal Flames was an impulse thing that came out of nowhere… *sweat drop* Thanks for letting me know, I went back and fixed those! This is an explanation chapter. (You still here? Keep reading.)**

**Thanks! Everyone in my family says I'm 'over-imaginative'- like such a thing exists. And I'm sure you have a lot of talent! I was planning out major plot elements for this months before I even got an account, so that's where my 'talent' comes from. Well, that, OCD, and EXTREMELY strict teachers. You just have to come up with a goal, work on it until you succeed, then bust your butt to exceed. You have to be really dedicated. Try your best not to procrastinate like me… (Okay, that's all. You can stop reading now. Geez, took me long enough to stop talking… Sorry 'bout that…)**

**Disclaimer: Unless Mr. Buckley gives me the papers, I don't own the Sisters Grimm. I do, however, own the idea of Lethals. If you try to steal them, I swear on my love of chocolate that I will send Skiff the Magical Platypus (who is also mine) after you, and you won't come back from the experience. **_

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV:<strong>

_I showed everyone the mark on my arm, and Titania explained what little she knew. We were now planning a visit to Baba Yaga later, and were leaving soon._

_I was sent to go pack with an escort, of course- for my protection this time. Puck gave me my clothing back, so I went to change- I'd forgotten how much I love pants, and putting on my combat boots again was like heaven. Titania gave me my crown back, and I stuffed it in my suitcase with all the other things I'd brought._

_There were hugs, more crying, apologies, and goodbyes._

_Then we were on our way back to Ferryport Landing._

_**.*~.*~.*~.**_

**SPOV:**

The car ride was spent in awkward semi-silence. Granny called Uncle Jake and told him what was going on, and, with my permission, she explained my past. Jake was researching the Eternal Flames and coming up with little-to-no results.

I stared out the window- tuning out the current conversation between Granny and Uncle Jake while Daphne brushed my hair.

I was Sabrina Grimm, and Sabrina Grimm was a force to be reckoned with- a fearless, lethal (and, apparently Lethal) leader.

I wasn't feeling like Sabrina.

I was feeling weak, broken, depressed, and pretty much like a weenie.

Daphne asked me for the hundredth time if I was alright. For the hundredth time I didn't respond.

Most people would be sad after they were forced to watch their parents die, right? If your 'beloved' uncle put a forbidden curse on you, which you know nothing about and could drop dead from _any minute _for all you know, you'd probably be a bit scared, wouldn't you? And then if you were put an a magic induced sleep for somewhere in the neighborhood of two hundred years, you'd be a bit upset, correct? You'd be feeling a bit confused if, in a 'happy' family reunion type-thing, you all of the sudden found out you're not even the same _species _you thought you were, right?

What a coincidence, I have all the problems listed above- and then some. Surprisingly enough, sad, scared, confused, and upset weren't my dominant feelings right now. What is the dominant feeling, you ask? I was downright livid.

Pure, scorching, white-hot, burning, fiery, (insert more clichés here), hatred that had nestled itself deep in my core and showed no signs of leaving in the near future.

Unfortunately, we could infer from past experience that that was a bad thing, so I was searching for something else to focus on. Sad, scared, confused, and upset were pretty far up on my scale of emotions, so I directed my attention to them.

I was determined not to let Acheron get to me, but I was failing. Or maybe 'had already pathetically failed'. I was also determined to rip out his spine and beat him with it, but, again, that was a no-no thought.

"_**Good, you're learning. Just filter the bad thoughts, and bury them in the darkest corner of your mind."**_

'_Shut up, you're not helping. Wait a second- do you know anything about the Eternal Flames?'_

"_**First you tell me to shut up, then you want me to talk. Make up your mind."**_

'_Maya…'_

"_**Okay, okay. Jeez. Erm… it was banished a long time ago… because it was evil. And your uncle sucks."**_

'_Tell me something I don't know.'_

"_**There are such things as magical platypuses. I'm good friends with one named Skiff."**_

'_What?'_

"_**Exactly."**_

I was too weirded-out to answer.

We arrived at Baba Yaga's house soon after that. While Granny knocked on the door, I realized I was trembling, with no clue as to why. I wasn't cold, hyper, or scared. Well, that might be a lie. I was kind of scared. What if Baba Yaga didn't know anything? What if she knew everything there was to know, but refused to tell us? What were the side-effects of the curse, what would it do? Would it kill me? What if Acheron found me? What would he do? He'd killed my family once, I'm sure he'd have no qualms about doing it again.

And, on the way to the insane, cannibalistic witch's doorstep, I'd ran in to quite a few ghosts. (Well, I didn't literally _run into _them, since they're ghosts, but I had a few lengthy, frightening conversations with a handful of the nice people she'd eaten.)

I was shaking quite noticeably now. I felt like I was suffocating, like-

Daphne's voice cut through my panicky thoughts. "Baba Yaga? Are you there?"

"Go away! No one's home!"

"But-"

"No buts! I'm not here, so scram! Leave a message after the beep!" Daphne stared at the door helplessly, and something inside me snapped. I marched up to the door.

"Listen, you. My day has completely sucked. I've found out that I'm not even human, and I had to re-watch the murder of my family. I've got a curse that I know nothing about, I've learned that my mom is actually a re-incarnated version of my first mom, and I have no patience. I've had to suffer through the long car ride here, having little oxygen due to Puck's nasty behind. I need to talk to you, and so help me-"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, cutting me off, and I calmed down a bit. A good thing: during my rant, there had been very little reaction from the curse. It _had _gotten about ten degrees warmer, but I hadn't gone crazy or burst into flames- which is a good thing. I chose to focus on that and not the anger that I was slowly failing to keep locked up.

The door slowly opened, and someone peeked through the crack. I blinked, and all of the sudden Baba Yaga was at my side, grabbing my arms, hair, face, and examining them as if they were the most interesting things she'd seen in a long time.

"So, you're still alive? Good for you. And you've got your powers back!" She cackled. "Excellent. Come inside, we're currently being watched." And with that bight bit of information, we walked into her house, making me even more on-edge.

It was just as creepy as I'd remembered. There were glass jars filled to the brim with eyeballs that followed your movements. Sparking wands were strewn across the house, and breathing, snarling books were perched precariously on shelves.

Baba Yaga stared at me, looking somewhat irritated. "So, what do you want."

"I want to know as much as possible about the Eternal Flames." I stated as confidently as I could.

Baba Yaga made a face. "Ugh. I got bored with that research long ago. I'm currently studying magical platypuses, they're much more interesting."

"_**Told you."**_

I was still too weirded-out to answer her. "Okay… But can you tell me what you know about it?"

"I can."

I waited for quite a while, but was only met with silence. "Well?"

"Well what?"

My eye twitched, something it did when I was irritated. _"Will you please _tell me everything you know about the Eternal Flames."

"I suppose, eventually."

I ground my teeth. _"Please tell me what you know about the Eternal Flames. Right now."_

"So _that's _what you want. You could have said that in the first place. Why must children make things so difficult?"

Puck and Daphne had to hold me back before I did something I'd regret.

She cackled, noticing my anger. "What exactly do you want to know?"

My eye twitched again. "What is the Eternal Flames? What's the point of it? What are the symptoms, prognosis, treatment? Why was it banned from use?"

The old woman sighed. "Well, you just want to know everything, don't you?"

_Twitch. _"That's what I've been telling you."

She sighed as if I were the most annoying perso- I mean, _Everafter, _she'd ever had the displeasure of having to deal with. "We'll get to that soon. In the meantime, have you any other questions?"

I was originally going to say something sarcastic, but, after realizing it might get my face chewed off, I decided against it. "Yeah, actually. A lot of them. First off, I'm not feeling any addiction. Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "You were never addicted to magic, Child."

Cue confusion. "What?"

"You were never addicted. On you, I put one of the most powerful spells I know. That spell concealed your powers from you and anyone that might come after you, namely the Dark King. Unfortunately, yet also fortunately for you, you have unnaturally powerful abilities, which have been fighting the curse ever since I put it on. Your abilities drew you to power, trying to find something that would take off the spell."

"Why does everyone call him the Dark King instead of Ache-" The ancient woman whipped out a wand and silenced me before I could finish.

"Do not, under any circumstances, say that name." She growled. "Names hold power, more than you'll ever imagine. Understood?" I nodded, and she waved her wand, letting me speak again. "Any other questions?"

"Why could I go through the barrier before. I was technically still an Everafter."

"Well, first off, I'm the one who put up the barrier. It would have been easy for me to make you immune to it's purpose."

"Would've been? You mean, you didn't?"

"No, Child. Your particular species has the bloodline of Necromancers, Sirens, and Grimms combined. Grimms, unfortunately, are immune to the barrier." She sighed. "I honestly hoped that you'd be at least intelligent enough to figure that out for yourself."

I swallowed hard, restraining myself. "That's all," I ground out. "Now can you please proceed with telling me about the curse."

The old witch cackled and I raised an eyebrow. "You waste your time with such foolish and unimportant questions, and you neglect to ask what may be the only one of importance."

"What question?" I asked.

She happily shook her head. "I cannot simply tell you, for you must personally seek the knowledge."

I turned to Puck. "Do you want to kill her, or should I?" I growled.

Baba Yaga simply grinned. "And, as for the curse, I'll need a blood sample."

That shocked me out of my anger. "Why?" Call me crazy, but for some reason, I just didn't trust Baba Yaga near me with any sharp objects, especially with the intent of drawing blood.

"Because there are many different types of the Eternal Flames. Some much more… horrifying then others." She cackled gleefully, and I shivered, despite myself.

I was constantly on guard while she took my blood. No one but Baba Yaga and I were allowed in the room. She called it 'client confidentiality.' I called it 'creepy and suspicious.' Since we didn't yet know what variation of the curse I had, I gave her what little information we did have. In turn, she told me a few of the types I might have while she examined a vial full of my blood.

Worst case scenario: If I got fairly agitated, or dropped my restraint against the curse for one fraction of a second, I would turn into a very experienced killing machine. I wouldn't actually kill anyone, though. At least, not until Acheron (I'm sorry, He-Who-Must-Apparently-Not-Be-Named) got bored and pressed the (metaphorical) button. When he did, it would bury me inside myself, and an evil-demon-jerkaziod-thing would take over my body, pretend to be me, then slowly torture everyone I ever cared for- making me watch, helpless, from inside of myself.

Best case scenario: I didn't turn into a mass-murderer until I was exposed to extreme anger- like what happened when Acheron killed my parents. There would be no demon thing, I just temporarily lost sanity.

You know your life sucks when the best case scenario is _only_ turning into a homicidal nutcase when you're subjected to watching people die. With the war, and the weird Necromancy thing, that wasn't exactly an uncommon occurrence.

An unfortunate/possibly fortunate thing: I was extremely powerful. Because of this, part of the curse had been turned in my favor. Well, possibly. I _might _be able to summon eternal flames.

Eternal flame (no, not the curse, the actual fire) was black flame that burned infinitely; well, at least until I willed it to stop. But eternal flame wasn't to be messed with- just a single spark of the flame blown in the wrong direction would be enough to ensure your enemy wouldn't ever get back up. The flame adapted to almost any substance and immediately caught it on fire.

As I awaited the results, my fear finally caught up with me, and I was wound tighter than a yo-yo. I was babbling nonstop, and there was a stupid fly that was determined to spend the rest of it's life in my breathing space. I kept swatting it, but it just kept coming back- something that apparently amused the old witch next to me. Or so I could tell from her crazy cackling.

Then we got the results and I realized something-

My life stunk. Of course the Voldemort-wannabe wouldn't condemn me with a halfhearted curse. The only difference between me and the worst case scenario was that I didn't get taken over by the demon until I was exposed to severe anger instead of slight irritation.

And the only good thing that happened was that the stupid fly left after the results came in and were discussed. Maybe it realized that it was one more _buzz _away from being murdered, or maybe it was a charitable fly that realized that I needed to be alone for a while. Either way, it was gone, and it had saved it's own life.

I kept from telling anyone, something that made the old witch raise an eyebrow. I don't know why. Maybe I didn't want them to worry, or maybe I didn't want to repeat it for fear that that would make it more seem real. Either way, they were kept in the dark. I simply told them that it could be worse- much worse.

"Are you okay?" There was that stupid question again.

I plastered on a fake smile that seemed to fool no one. "I'm fine."

Again, silence in the car. As we pulled up to our house, I felt a tiny bit better. The first person Elvis greeted (well, more like jumped and slobbered on,) was me, as if he could sense that I needed some cheering up. It didn't do much to help, but it was nice that he tried.

I tried to forget about the past by sleeping. Mistake número uno. Nightmares (or, I guess daymares) suck.

Then I tried listening to my iPod- mistake number two. The Civil Wars: Kingdom Come. Nope. I went through my Paramore songs. All I Wanted. '_Nope.' _All We Know. '_Not helping.' _Misguided Ghosts. '_Okay, that's enough Paramore.' _Miranda Lambert: Run Daddy Run. I threw my iPod down in disgust. _'Music's overrated anyways.'_

So what did I do?

I silently slipped out my window and wandered as deep in the forest- as far from the house as possible. When I was far enough away, I sat on a large rock by a stream. A while ago, I'd claimed this place for myself. It was nice and peaceful, a great place for thinking. There were tons of raspberry bushes, and a giant, hollowed-out tree you could go in to for shelter, so you could stay for quite a while if you had to. It was a surprisingly large and tranquil clearing.

I sat there and let the soothing sounds of the woods calm me. I remembered the times I'd gone to this place before- usually to calm myself and forget for a while, like now, or just for a change of scenery.

After about twenty minuets of just sitting and forgetting, I was snapped out of my peace by the sound of a twig snapping.

"Hey, Puck," I said with a sigh.

He sat down next to me. "Hey. Nice place."

"I know."

"Your voice is really weird, by the way."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him for the first time. "How so?"

"You have a weird accent. It's, like, half Irish, half British, and half American."

I looked at him curiously.

"What?" He demanded.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I replied, a little too fast. _'Three halves, huh?' _

Fortunately, he didn't notice. He stared out into the woods, relaxing. "So what brings you here, Little Miss Leprechaun?"

"You know, I could ask you the same thing."

"But I'm not a leprechaun."

I sighed, not taking the bait. "I'm forgetting. You?"

"The Old Lady says that supper will be ready soon. I think you'll like it."

"Somehow I doubt that."

He just grinned and got up. "The Old Lady says she'll understand if you don't want to eat. So, whether you come or not, I'm getting food. Just a warning."

"Five more minutes, mother."

He shrugged, walking backwards so he could still look at me. "Whatever. Don't come crying to me when-" And then the most unexpected thing happened.

I got up, trying not to smile. "Oh, my gosh. What was that? Did you just fall?"

His face turned red. "No! I just… attacked the ground."

"Backwards?"

"Yes!"

I tried to smother my giggles as I helped him up. "Come on, let's go."

Trying not to laugh, we flew back to the house, and made it just in the nick of time.

"_Lieblings, _dinner is ready!" I flew into my open window, while Puck flew toward the front door. I took a deep breath, and quietly excited my room.

I slowly descended the stairs and immediately noticed something off. My eyes widened. "Are those cheeseburgers?" The smell was making my mouth water.

Granny laughed. "I figured that this would cheer you up."

I put up my happy façade once more. "Consider me cheered." I replied falsely, sitting down at the table and tearing in. I practically inhaled my first burger, and was quickly demolishing the second when I noticed everyone staring at me. "What?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Grimm?" Puck looked amused. "Now that's not very princess-like at all." He snickered.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "This is my first normal burger in about three years. You're ruining the reunion. And you also forget that I've been sleeping for three days."

Puck reached forward to take my food, and I slapped his hand away, giving him a death glare.

Daphne looked at him. "Puck, you don't, and I repeat _don't _get between Sabrina and a good burger. She has silverware- do not underestimate the damage she can do with a fork."

But it didn't matter. Burger number two had already found it's way to my stomach. I sighed and patted my stomach contentedly. "I love burgers."

I couldn't force myself to talk to anyone anymore, though. My façade was slowly crumbling- it had already had holes in it from far too much current use. I stretched and let out a fake yawn. "Well, I'm beat. I think I'll turn in early. Night, guys." I slowly made my way up the stairs, trying my best to look exhausted. A chorus of 'goodnights' followed me.

Once I was out of sight, I darted toward my room. Once I was sure that the door was completely closed behind me, I took a small and surprisingly light object out of my suitcase, which I had yet to unpack.

I walked toward the window so I could see it better. After careful decision, I wrapped it up in one of my sweatshirts and climbed out of the window, perching on the roof. I gently took it out so I could look at it. Small, intricate swirls of polished silver with gleaming, light blue gems that perfectly matched my eyes.

A tear fell from my face and splashed it's landing on the sweatshirt that was spread across my lap. The tiny droplet of water simply hit the fabric and spattered- leaving tiny parts of itself to be devoured by the cotton. It was soon accompanied by many more of my tears. Silent sobs shook my body with so much intensity, I could just barely hold them in.

My façade was destroyed, along with any barriers against the pain.

Eventually the sobs stopped, but, being an Everafter, I didn't think I'd ever run out of tears. They just kept spattering my sweatshirt.

I removed my gaze from the delicate tiara to stare at the bright, full moon, thinking of nothing but my parents.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, clutching the crown to my chest, pretending they were listening. "My last words to you were 'I hate you.' I just want you to know how much I regret ever speaking those words. I miss you two so much, and, even though you probably can't hear me, I just want to say… I'm sorry. So, so sorry. And I love you. More then you'll ever know."

A sense of peace washed over me suddenly. And, as I looked to the sky, gathering my strength to go back inside, I vaguely thought I heard something, but I immediately dismissed it as the whispers of the light wind.

'_I love you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow… well wasn't that rainbows and sunshine? Sorry 'bout that…<strong>

**Review.**


End file.
